It has been found that motor vehicles have alreadly become inevitable in our daily life and utilize horns to make warning sound. However, in case the windows of an automobile are all closed, the warning sound may not be perceived clearly by the driver thereby often causing accidents.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a warning device which can make the high beam and low beam to give light alternately when the horn is pressed thus obviating and mitigating the above-mentioned drawback.